Chronicler of Aanaatoth
class todo* Chroniclers of Auppenser are masters of lore, usually dedicating their lives to learning all that they can about the multiverse and sharing that knowledge with those who will put the knowledge to good use. Role: TODO (information gathering, stealth, magic support) Hit Die: D6 Alignment: any Class skills: Apprise, Diplomacy, Disguise self, Craft, Profession, Knowledge (all), Linguistics, Perform, Sense motive, Stealth, Sleight of hand, Use magic device, Spellcraft Skill ranks per level: 6 + intelligence modifier Starting wealth: 2d6 x 10 (average 70) plus one standard outfit worth up to 10 gp and a disguise kit (make up etc) worth 10 gp. 1 instrument worth up to 10gp. Level progression chart Bonus spell points per day Spell points cost per spell level Abilities Cantrips At 1st level a chronicler of Auppenser learns the detect magic, mage hand and message cantrips. Knowledge of Auppenser All knowledge skills become class skills for chroniclers of Auppenser and you may take 10 on knowledge checks. You also receive two bonus skill point(s) every time you take a level in chronicler of Auppenser, these bonus skill points must be spent in a knowledge skill. Weave blast You unleash a blast of energy by making a ranged touch attack (max 30-ft range), on hit you deal 1d6 + intelligene bonus damage, if the creature type is the type you are currently attuned to (see Elemental focus), if the creature type does not match your attuned type then you deal half damage. Elemental focus *todo rename skill* As a standard action a chronicler of Auppenser can attune their weave blasts to a specific creature type and element (fire, acid, lightning, or cold). Master of tales Chroniclers of Auppenser believe in sharing their knowledge, wisdom and experiences often threw the medium of plays, performances or song, as such you may choose 3 performance types to specialise in (dance, singing, a type of instrument, performance) at 1st level. Each chosen performance skill becomes a class skill and you receive a free skill point in each chosen performance skill. At 3rd level you receive a X competence bonus to each performance skill. Chronicler domain At 1st level a Chroniclers of Auppenser specialises in one of the following domains, at 3rd level they receive access to the minor benefits from a second domain . Acolyte of Auppenser * Limited spell selection from cleric/druid lists * Divine intervention Weave master * Spell like abilities at levels 13,15,17,19 useable x times per day (selected from a small list of wizard/cleric x level spells) * Empowered weave blast, sacrifice spell slots to enhance wave blast * Shadow master * Disguise self as spell like ability usable x times per day until level 10 at which becomes useable at will * Trapfinding & making (including runic / magical traps) * Shadow step Lore master * Identify spell as spell like ability x times per day * Divination spells as spell like abilities * Weapon master Some chroniclers of Auppenser master the use of weapons to achieve their goals of securing knowledge and protecting those from people who misuse dangerous knowledge. AS such you have learnt to manipulate weapons by using your mage hand spell. You gain the BAB of a fighter and can use this new BAB to quality for feats, extra attacks and similar benefits. Telekinetic weapons Weapon masters can use mage hand to wield a single melee weapon with a reach of up to 5-ft. As a swift action you may expend a spell slot of increase your weapons reach by 5-ft for rounds (your reach becomes 10-ft and you are classified as treating squares according to your new reach) equal to 4 times the spell slot sacrificed. You may set your weapons into a defensive posture during rounds in which you cast a spell, granting you a +2 circumstance bonus to AC until the start of your next turn. * Bonus fighter feats * Expanded weapon proficiencies Chroniclers of Auppenser spell list todo 1st Level * Alarm * Endure elements * Cure light wounds * Sleep * Mage armour * Shield * Protection from evil/chaos/law/good * Mount * Obsuring Mist * Snowball * Stone shield * Unseen servant * Comprehend languages * Detect secret doors * Mindlink * See alignment * Charm person * Hypnotism * Sleep * Burning hands * Floating disk * Shocking grasp * Color spray * Dazzling blade * Disguise self * Magic aura * Silent image * Vanish * Animate rope * Enlarge/reduce person * Erase * Expeditious retreat * Feather fall * Jump * Command (Cleric) * Detect Charm (Cleric) 2nd Level * Arcane lock * Book ward * Endure elements, communal * Obscure object * Protection from arrows * Protection from chaos, law, good, evil (communal) * Resist energy * Acid arrow * Glitterdust * Mount, communal * Detect magic, Greater * Locate object * Share memory * See invisibility * Daze monster * Continual flame * Darkness * Flaming sphere * Gust of wind * Invisibility * Minor image * Mirror image * Misdirection * Blindness/deafness * Air step, * Alter self * Darkvision * Knock * Levitate * Spider climb * Ancestral communion (cleric) * Grace (cleric) * Make while (cleric) * Restoration, lesser (cleric) * Spiritual weapon (cleric) * Zone of truth (cleric) 3rd Level * Dispel magic * Explosive runes * Magic circle against law/chaos/evil/good * Nondetection * Protection from arrows, communal * Protection from energy * 4th Level 5th Level * Flame strike 6th Level